Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for current measurement in a electrical network, in particular a multiphase electrical network.
Description of the Prior Art
In electric motors with multiphase triggering, there is often a demand for detecting the phase currents. If this involves energization of an electric motor by means of a controllable bridge that has controllable circuit elements in its individual bridge branches, then the electric motor can be energized in the desired way. To detect the phase currents, a low-impedance resistor (shunt) is disposed in each phase line. The effort and expense for this multiphase measurement array is correspondingly great.